Saludo y despedida
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Porque Simon estaría ahí, siempre a su lado. Estuvo cuando Clary llego del brazo de Luke, con un vestido dorado para la ceremonia de matrimonio de los cazadores de sombras, cuando Clary le dijo que estaba embarazada, cuando nació su primera hija y siguió estando mientras Clary envejecía. /One-shot.


_Disclaimer:__ The Mortal Instrument y sus personajes, -salvo algunos que se adaptan a este fic en particular-, no me pertenecen. Si no que a la gran y hermosa Cassandra Clare, a quien admiro mucho._

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí he vuelto con una nueva historia corta que espero les guste. Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han enviado a mi primer fic, -historia corta, de hecho-, de TMI, "Parabatai". No sabéis cuan feliz me han hecho sus comentarios y me han animado a seguir dando vueltas por aquí, pero bueno, de hecho yo estaba bastante emocionada por subir esta historia.

Así, como advertencia, si no han leído Ciudad de Ceniza, -creo que es ese-, no lean esta historia porque contiene spoiler. O pueden leerla pero luego no me haré responsable. Je Je. Estáis advertidos.

Leed, cuanto queráis~

* * *

**Saludo y despedida.**

"Atque in pepetuum, frater, ave atque vale."

* * *

Simon no podía recordar ningún instante, ni un solo segundo de su vida en que no estuviera junto a Clary, pensando en ella o hablando de ella. Clary. La chica con cabello de fuego, igual a su madre. Pequeña y menuda, de aspecto inofensivo pero con una determinación de un ángel vengador cuando protegía a quienes amaba. La chica con una pasión que no veía en nadie más. Ella era especial, simplemente única. A quien siempre había admirado dibujar, reír y llorar. Clary. _Su _Clary, -quien ahora no era totalmente suya-, su mejor amiga, su primer amor.

Aun así no pudieron estar juntos como él quería, ella no le correspondía de esa manera. Todavía la amaba. Sería la primera en su corazón. Siempre estaría para ella; en las buenas y en las malas…

Por eso cuando Clary le anunció, con un brillo nervioso pero emocionado en su rostro: —Simon, me voy a casar con Jace…me lo ha pedido y le he dicho que si.

Él aún con una punzada en su corazón muerto, solo pudo decir:

— ¿En serio? Te felicito. Se estaba tardando mucho y esas cosas no son muy buenas para ligar con chicas. Y más si son poco pacientes como tú.

Clary río y siguieron bromeando sobre el tema. Como los buenos amigos que eran. Como siempre hacían.

Aunque a Simon le doliera, él siempre estaría ahí. Por ella, con ella. Porque la amaba, porque era su mejor amiga y estarían siempre juntos. Estaría ahí, siempre ahí.

Estuvo ahí cuando Clary llego del brazo de Luke, con un vestido dorado para la ceremonia de matrimonio de los cazadores de sombras, -el blanco era para los lutos-. Estuvo ahí cuando Clary le dijo que estaba embarazada, que tendría su primer hijo, que aunque sentía emoción tenía cierto temor. Estuvo cuando nació su primera hija y siguió estando mientras Clary envejecía, en lo finito que era su vida, veía como se evaporaba aquella fuerza que tenía de joven mientras él seguía teniendo la misma edad y aspecto.

Seguía siendo Simon, el de siempre pero Clary se evaporaba, como si fuera un reloj de arena que de a poco iba vaciando el cristal de la parte superior.

Y estuvo ahí en su lecho de muerte, -Jace había fallecido unos años antes que ella-, estuvo junto a los hijos de Clary y sus nietos. Viendo como abandonaba este mundo. Tan triste como ellos, quienes lloraban y sollozaban. Un chico joven y una anciana que compartían toda una vida, aventuras, historias, risas y más. Quienes prometían encontrarse en la próxima vida porque era una rueda, se encontrarían tarde o temprano.

Sostenía su mano y acariciaba su cabello, antes de fuego pero ahora blanco. Y aunque estuviera tan cambiada Simon siempre la vería como la chica de dieciséis años. Siempre tan hermosa, siempre tan risueña, siempre tan única.

Fue cuando Clary le regalo una sonrisa y le dio un último apretón. Sus labios, secos, formaron una palabra en silencio hacía él, lo único que pudo llegar a descifrar fue un "gracias". Su mano se aflojo de su agarre y sus ojos se cerraron de a poco. Simon lo sabía antes de los demás, ya no escuchaba el latido del corazón de su amiga.

—_Ave atque vale, _Clarrisa Herondale —se despidió con lágrimas y la voz entre cortada la hija mayor de Jace y Clary.

Simon no lloró, no podía, pero solo el ángel sabía cuando deseaba hacerlo, cuando deseaba gritar de horror y simplemente lanzarse a alguna parte y morir para ir donde ella estuviera, seguir a su lado. Le dolió como una espina, una estaca de hierro en su corazón, retorciéndolo de manera dolorosa sin compasión. Y cuando Magnus le dijo, en consuelo, "Las primeras muertes son siempre las más difíciles". Él sabía que vería muchas, muchas más porque estaría junto a los hijos de Clary, junto a sus nietos, sus bisnietos. Cuidándolos y narrándole las historias de Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec. Mientras él lo único que podía hacer era ver sus nombres en las lápidas.

Por siempre…

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? Si se que es un poco saca-mocos pero vi una imagen y ¡Puf! La imaginación vuela, ¿saben?

Bueno, por favor dejen comentarios para saber que tal lo he hecho, ademas de que quiero su opinión porque me ha gustado mucho escribir aquí y tengo un plan...para la gente que ha leído "Parabatai" he pensado hacer un conjunto de drabbles sobre la futura generación pero quisiera su opinión al respecto y quien sabe, un día hasta hacer un fic largo. Yo estoy muy emocionada con la historia y todo, pero realmente quisiera su opinión, -porque no quiero venir y arruinar personajes o matar la imaginación de alguien más o la historia y todo eso-. Así que pido opinión.

¡Bueno! Nos vemos pronto, si es que empiezo a subir las historias que les he dicho comenzaré con el conjunto de drabbles y mas adelante con el fic. Para que puedan conocer mejor a los personajes y eso.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Nitta, se despide. **


End file.
